Namikaze-Uzumaki Blade Legacy
by Slayerscyler
Summary: What happens when Naruto finds his parents' precious belongings, leading to a slew of events which include the unravelling of his parents identity and greater respect from villagers from a younger age. [Sasuke and Kiba bashing, sorry people]


**Namikaze-Uzumaki Blade Legacy**

 **Chapter 1:**

"Please teach me a new jutsu!" Naruto yelled as he begged Hiruzen for the umpteenth time. Naruto, age 7 had just failed his first year academy exam. Naruto had worked hard to try and pass this year exam; he had spent countless sleepless nights pouring over the basic academy style katas and shuriken-jutsu. However, when the time came for him to throw it or display his ability against his opponent, the shurikens suddenly felt unbalanced and he was also easily countered. He just didn't know what was going on!

Hiruzen sighed in dismay. Through his crystal ball, he had watched Naruto practice over and over again until he passed out at the training fields through pure exhaustion. That's when he called in Inu (Kakashi in ANBU if you didn't know) to bring unconscious Naruto back to his own apartment. The aged Hokage knew something was fishy there and decided to investigate later. Now, he had a blonde kid to placate.

After failing the test, Naruto had decided that the academy was not going to make him a strong ninja. Therefore, he was pestering the hailed "professor" to teach him a couple of cool and awesome jutsu just so he can prove to that arrogant emo and the village that he too was strong. After all, the Hokages and THE future Hokage had to be strong as well right?

"Please, just a few…Can it be a really really strong lightning dragon attack, or maybe even that strange shadow attack I 've seen that ponytail guy do. You know the one where his shadow spikes and shatters the wood with a CRACK! Or maybe even…" the 3rd Hokage raised her hand to silence the energetic kid who was rattling of the cool jutsu he had seen people do. "Firstly, some of the techniques you have described are bloodline limits and you would never be able to learn it. Secondly, you haven't even started learning about your basic Academy Jutsu and yet you think you are ready for high-ranking techniques?"

"Come on Jiji! You know I can learn these techniques real fast! I just need someone to show it to me!" Naruto said with a determined fist pump.

"Fine, if you are so confident, why don't you and I head to the training field where I can show you a demonstration of the Academy Three. But first it's lunchtime and all this paperwork makes me rather peckish, why don't we head for Ichiraku's for a bite before training." Naruto let out a hearty cheer as he ran to the door and waited impatiently for the Hokage to collect his needed stuff.

"And Naruto…no more than 5 bowls please. A new book from the series, which I like, is out today and I have to purchase it later. The Hokage let out a perverted giggle at the thought his orange godsend book, a trickle of blood running down his nostril.

Suddenly, the door slammed open and a man with a blonde ponytail ran in. "Hokage-sama, the Uchiha clan has been found massacred. Only survivors are Mikoto and her son Sasuke."

"Inoichi-san please wait for a while I sort a few things out with young Naruto-kun first." When the now named Inoichi heard that, his eyes widened as he realized his mistake in revealing that information in front of one of Sasuke's classmates.

"Did you say Sasuke's clan was murdered?" Naruto asked. He may have not like the emo as much as his fan girls did but losing one's family like that must have been really painful... "Naruto-kun, please do not say this too anybody until I tell the whole village of this tragic news." The Hokage said softly trying to rectify the situation.

Naruto nodded, though he was confused as to why he could not share the information.

"Due to this unforeseen circumstance, we would need to put off our lunch till a later timing. Why don't you head back to your apartment…" the Hokage was interrupted by Naruto's complaint. "Jiji, the electricity will be off at this time for some reason. Why cant I just stay hear, I PROMISE I wont cause any trouble to anybody here.""

Inwardly, Hiruzen exploded, How there they! After collecting the premium payment, those damn villagers at the gall to cut Naruto's power supply. Those bastards would be getting there in due punishment soon…

Remembering the present company, Hiruzen gave a forced smile that was immediately discerned by Inoichi. "Naruto-kun, its okay to stay here, but why don't I give you something to read through while I'm gone, okay?" Hiruzen walked over to a bare wall in his office and tapped it three times. Before Naruto's astonished eyes, Letters began forming on the wall. Hiruzen walked over to the one with the letter "E" and bit his thumb, drawing blood. He then pressed his thumb on that letter. The letter wavered and shimmered for a while before suddenly expanding and exploding into a jumble of words. By now Naruto's eyes looked like it was popping out of his sockets. While chuckling to himself at the amusing sight, Hiruzen tapped the phrase that read

"Illusionary clone - Academy".

Poof! A scroll materialized out of thin air into the aged Kage's hand which he handed to Naruto who jumped with glee at such a gift However his face fell when he recognized the jutsu. "Jiji, this jutsu is such a weak one cant I get another one?"

" Naruto-kun do you know how to do this jutsu?, I am pretty sure that your teachers wouldn't have taught you anything about jutsus yet, only molding chakra. And basic control techniques." Seeing Naruto expression, Hiruzen continued, "Therefore, I believe you should learn this jutsu before attempting any other more advanced ones.

With an air of finality, Hiruzen started for the door, "By the way Naruto-kun, if you do try to open those seals without the blood of a Kage or close relative, you might get sucked in, and I guarantee you, it isn't pleasant in one of those." Inoichi commented catching Naruto's hungry gaze towards the fading seals on the wall. At this remark, Hiruzen suddenly choked and coughed violently at the mention of 'close relative', which Naruto didn't notice, but Inoichi did and shot the Hokage a questioning expression.

"Anyway, please wait for me here Naruto-kun and don't touch anything, I will probably be back in 40 minutes so don't cause too much trouble." Hiruzen said after his coughing fit. He then left the room with Inoichi, with a line of white masked ANBU members filing behind him.

As the blank masked people left, one turned back towards Naruto. He seemed to be staring a little too intensely at Naruto, causing the young boy to sweat nervously under the scrutiny of the tall man. The man then looked above Naruto sharply.

Curious, Naruto turned around towards the direction of the man's stare and found himself staring at the blue eyes of the revered deceased 4th Hokage, who was also Naruto's idol. Naruto turned around for an explanation from the strange man, only to see the door being closed gently from the outside.

Naruto was thus left alone in the Hokage's office

 **[A.N.] This is my first ever fic, and I appreciate if you guys don't put flame reviews. If you can, please tell me how to improve on this story.** **The next chapter should be done in 1 weeks time or even less. Thank you.**


End file.
